


Don't Tell Me Your Name

by IllyasJames



Series: 1 hour ficlets [19]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masks, Stranger Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: as prompted byyuriseroson tumblr.During college Yuuri reacts to an article that hints at an relationship between Victor and Chris by going to a party with a friend. There he bumps into a guy that looks and sounds enough like Victor to make him go a bit further.





	Don't Tell Me Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> Day 307 of my 365FF Challenge. 
> 
> A new batch of 1 hour ficlets, if you want your own check the end note for the link to the post.  
> The first of the fourth batch. A nice and kinky one, to match the one they requested before.  
> And as I stated on Tumblr, hairdye and colored lenses. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Yuuri looks down at the clothes he'd borrowed from Chad who lived on the same floor as him and Phichit. Chad who had tried to hit on him and ask him out the first year he was in Detroit but decided to become a good friend when he realized Yuuri's mind and heart had already been taken. Chad who'd gotten a ticket to a party that as he said 'can run pretty hot and butthered' if Yuuri got his drift. 

Well Yuuri understood, and after seeing that article that claimed that Victor and Christophe might be more than rivals and friends he could use the distraction. Although that might have been the half a bottle of scotch speaking. He really should not have gone over to Chad to vent right after the other had gotten dumped. He should have called Phichit. But Phichit's preparing for a skate event in Thailand and Yuuri didn't want to distract him. 

“Are you regretting coming along?” Chad looks at Yuuri. “You can just say it and I'll drive us back to the dorm, find some more liquor, and join you in watching weird anime series.” 

Yuuri looks up from his clenched hands. He contemplates for a moment then shakes his head.

“Just my normal anxieties acting up. We got dressed for this, you need to get out and I need to be more social.” Yuuri chuckles softly. “Plus you said that if I don't want anything to happen nothing will. So let's go in and set our minds straight.” 

“Rather not. I was hoping to get scored by some awesome dude tonight, but if you want to try and switch teams...” Chad wiggles his eyebrows at Yuuri, making them both scatter in laughter. It takes them some time to fix their faces again. They are still snickering when they approach the door.

Upon showing the invites to the bouncer they are shown in and pointed to were they can find the masks. Yuuri ends up going for a Zorro mask which clashes nicely with the leather chaps he wears over his boxers. 

Plus as it's summer he's not even wearing a shirt, something he'd never do if he wasn't in skating form already. His first competition is in three weeks. This year he's going to make it to the grand prix final, it's in Sochi. For a moment there is this nagging voice that it doesn't matter that it's in Victor's home country, it's not like they'll end up together, but wouldn't it be awesome to beat Victor in his own country. 

Yuuri freezes when the thought he just had fully registers with him. Sure it's not that he doesn't want to win gold. He would be over the moon if that happened, but to think he even stands a chance to beat Victor when they are competing together, while the man is skating before his own people. Yuuri has to admit that that is the thought of a madman. 

The crash when somebody knocks into him from behind has him nearly fall forward if the person that bumped into him hadn't had the reflexes of a magician and pulled him fully against their chest. 

“So sorry. Hadn't seen you there. Which is odd as you are gorgeous.” The man speaks directly in Yuuri's ear to come out over the music. 

Yuuri let's out a soft moan at hearing the combined Russian/French accent. Shit. From all his kinks he never wants to admit to it had to be the 'sounds a bit like Victor' one.

“Oh, seems somebody likes being told he's good looking.” The man hums in his ear, pulling Yuuri even closer to him. Sending a shiver down Yuuri's spine when he feels the man's hardening cock press against his ass. “I can work with a praise kink.” 

Before Yuuri can even answer the other man presses his lips at the junction of his neck and nibbles softly, causing Yuuri to mewl. Oh, it's been too long he's let anyone touch him. Why had he ever thought it would be good to 'preserve' himself till he got through the GPF. It makes him way too eager to reciprocate the man. 

He starts to slowly grind his butt against the man, pretending he's simply moving along with the music. He knows the other man is not in any way deceived about it when he starts to move in sync, forcing more moans and whimpers over Yuuri's lips. 

The stinging feeling when the man intensifies his kissing and places a hickey on Yuuri, makes Yuuri mumble for more. The man hums softly before slipping his hand down Yuuri's chest, over his groin, and gives Yuuri's hardening cock a soft squeeze. 

“Let me know how you want it. I'm versatile and right now in for anything.” The man nibbles on his ear. “How do you want to have me?”

“On your knees. I want to fuck that mouth of yours. Then when I've spilled, I want you to slam me chest first into the wall and fuck my brains out.” Yuuri's shocked to hear those words coming from his mouth, knowing that it's the complete truth. 

The man let's out a rumbling chuckle against his back before grabbing his arm and dragging him to one of the more private alcove. This gives Yuuri a perfect view of the man's back side. He looks like an athlete, he looks so much like Victor that Yuuri would doubt if his hair wasn't some copper brown color that's a dime a dozen. And when he looks over his shoulder there are brown eyes behind his mask. 

At least the man is good looking and once they are away from prying eyes, Yuuri's boxer is pulled down enough to have his hard cocked freed, and the other man has his lips wrapped around him, he can fantasize that its actually Victor doing this. That Yuuri wowed him so with his skating that the man could do nothing more than worship him like this. 

The moment the man starts to rub his anus with lubed fingers, Yuuri loses himself in his fantasy and starts pleading in Japanese. He grabs the man's jaws and starts bucking forward. To his pleasure the man simply let's his jaw go slack, looking up at him as if Yuuri fucking his face is the best thing that could happen to him. 

By the time the man has three fingers in him and managed to find his prostrate Yuuri is so far gone he almost explodes. He's not even given enough time to realize the man swallowed his cum down, before he's turned around, forced against the wall and entered in one swift thrust. 

The man mumbles and moans in a combination of French and Russian in his ear, while fucking him so hard and fast Yuuri's left without a thought in his mind. It only takes a few minutes before the man comes in his ass, and Yuuri paints the wall with his second release. 

“Thank you. You are a beautiful man. Have a great life.” There is a soft kiss between his shoulders before his boxer is pulled back up. With that the man leaves him and walks off. Making Yuuri realize that they never even told each other a name. Not even a fake one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> To challenge myself I have gotten a new challenge '1hour ficlets', a story written in 1 hour based on a prompt.  
> And if you want a Ficlit of your own don't hesitate to look it up [ here. ](https://diem-writes.tumblr.com/post/169183572109/1-hour-ficlets-open-slots)  
> I'll be writing them every weekend, so get your prompt in by Friday to have your own. They get posted on my Tumblr on Monday, and on Ao3 during the following week. 
> 
> I'll be looking forward to your comments and ideas. :}


End file.
